Contest
by Demon Dark Crystal
Summary: Sena and Riku win a contest at a carnival. The contest was for a pair of tickets to Tokyo Disneyland. Sena has decided to take Riku with him. What Sena doesn't know is how Riku feels about him, what will happen at the theme park? Yaoi or shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1: The Tickets

**A/N:** Okay this is my first fanfic that I'm going to do for Eyeshield 21. Yes this is going to be a Yaoi. Sena/Riku. Hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be out soon I hope. Please R/R

Arigatou!!!

**Summary:** Sena and Riku win a contest at a carnival. The contest was for a pair of tickets to Tokyo Disneyland. Sena has decided to take Riku with him. What Sena doesn't know is how Riku feels about him, what will happen at the theme park? Yaoi or shounen-ai

**Warning:** don't like yaoi than don't read.

**Pairing:** Riku x Sena

**Disclaimer:** no i don't own it, if i did no one would read. i suck that much

* * *

**Contest**

**Chapter 1: The Tickets**

Sena was in a carnival. He had entered a contest to go to a trip. The tickets were for two people to go to Tokyo Disneyland for three days. He was thinking of going with Mamori-neechan, but he saw that since it was suppose to be couples trip, he decided against it. He decided to just choose someone once he got the tickets.

Before they picked out the winner he saw that Riku was heading his way. He had come to the carnival with Riku and Mamori, but somehow he got separated from them and was lost. That was until he saw the contest. The contest was a game of salvager hunt. Once they had enough people to play they were about to start.

"Sena-kun, what are you doing here?" Riku asked Sena as he saw him stand in front of a booth that many other people were standing in.

"Oh… Riku-kun. I am going to play in this contest… Riku-kun…"Sena look at Riku in his puppy eyes.

"What is it, Sena-kun?" he said giving in to those puppy eyes of his best friend.

"Can you be my partner in the scavenger hunt?" Sena asked.

Riku thought about it for a second. He was good at finding things. And with his and Sena's speed it would be a piece of cake, so he said yes. And with that Sena grabbed Riku's hand and signed them both up. The man gave both of them a list and told them that once they say start to go look for all the things they needed to find.

"**START!**"

And with that Sena and Riku split the list and ran at their quickest speed to go find all the things on the list, leaving behind a stunned crowd. The thing they had to find where all around the carnival. And each list had more than 20 things in them.



After 10 of looking for all the things in their list both Sena and Riku came back to the booth and turned in all of the things. Once the man had gone through all there thing checking if everything that was on the list was in their bag. As he checked two other groups came in with their things. Sena and Riku had everything, and the second group was missing a whistle. Sena and Riku had won the tickets.



Mamori was looking for Riku and Sena when she saw them both walking together happy as ever. Riku had his arm around Sena's neck as he was smiling. Mamori stared at them for a while before she decided to go towards them and ask them why they were so happy.

"Sena-kun, Riku-kun, why are you so happy?" Mamori asked as she looked at both the boys, which were now standing in front of her.

"Mamori-neechan, we just won two tickets to Tokyo Disneyland for three days." Sena told her as Riku held up the tickets for Mamori to see.

"Oh, that great you two, so are you both going together?" Mamori asked as she took the tickets to see if they were real.

"Yeah." Riku said before Sena could answer. But then Sena said, "We won the tickets together so yeah."

"Good for you two! Just remember to be careful." Mamori said.

Riku thought that she was treating them like kids again when saw Mamori's worried face. Mamori was getting worried because she wouldn't be able to go with them, and because Sena was going to be far away from her for three days.

"So when is it? When are you going?" Mamori asked both of them.

"Tomorrow!" they both said in unison.



Once home Sena started to pack clothes for three days, since the tickets were for three days they had to stay in one of the hotels at Tokyo Disneyland (I'm not really sure if they have hotels at Tokyo Disneyland).

While at Riku's house, Riku was already packed and ready to go. He couldn't wait to go on the trip, especially because Sena was going to be with him. It's been a while since Sena and him have done something together since they were kids.

In the end both boys couldn't wait to go to Tokyo Disneyland for three days. While Mamori was worried sick for how both Sena's and Riku's safety, so many things could happen in a park.

* * *

Arigatou again for reading my story. And please tell me what you think. Onegai (please) review I need to know what I did wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Tokyo Disneyland

**A/N:** I'm not so sure if all I'm saying is good oh well. I need on my grammar and my spelling. I really need someone opinion on what they think of my story. I really do take my reviews to heart. Good or bad I like to fix things in my writing.

I have never been to any Disneyland so don't my word for it. I will have looked at a lot of picture to get to what I have now.

**Summary:** Sena and Riku win a contest at a carnival. The contest was for a pair of tickets to Tokyo Disneyland. Sena has decided to take Riku with him. What Sena doesn't know is how Riku feels about him, what will happen at the theme park? Yaoi or shounen-ai

**Warning:** don't like yaoi than don't read.

**Pairing:** Riku x Sena

**Disclaimer:** no i don't own it, if i did no one would read. i suck that much

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Tokyo Disneyland**

Once Sena and Riku were at Tokyo Disneyland. Both of them stared at the entrance. There was a huge Mickey Mouse head in front. Riku was the first to stop staring at the entrance and grabbed Sena's hand and took him inside.

Inside was even more breath taking, because in front of the entrance was a huge castle that looked like the one that was in the movies. There were a lot of people walking around and talking to each other. Sena was staring at their surroundings.

Riku stared as well but suddenly his stare dropped to Sena. He looked at him as if traced by him. He looked cute when he looked around. Riku the started to blush, suddenly he looked away as soon as he realized that he was staring at Sena for too long.

"Come Sena. Let's go put our things in our room, and after go around at see the rides, maybe even ride on some of them." Riku said as he was pulling Sena towards the hotel.



They ran all the way to the hotel checked in and once inside they looked around the big room they got. Sena decided it was the best time to take a shower since they were going to look around the theme park later on. When he came out he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Upon seeing Sena like this Riku couldn't stop his nose from bleeding. Sena was flushed from the hot bath. Sena blushed a little as he saw that Riku was staring at him.

"Um… do you want to take a shower?" Sena asked Getting Riku's attention.

Riku looked away hiding a blush that crept up as he stared at Sena. "Um… yes… I will take one now, so we can look around."

And with that Riku got into the shower leaving Sena to get changed. Sena once done dressing was looking around the room.

It room was big with a big bed. He looked around and saw that there was only one room. The room had many Disney character decorations. The room had a big window and when Sena looked out he gasped at the site.

When Riku got out of the shower he saw that Sena was staring out at the window.

_He really doesn't know cute he looks like when he does that._ Riku thought as he continued to stare at Sena.

"Yo. Sena, are you ready to go out and try out the rides?" Riku asked catching Sena off guard and startling him. He smiled at Sena's reaction. You can almost always catch Sena off guard.

"Um… yeah… I was just looking out the window." Sena looked at Riku as he was dressed in a black leather jacket and brown pants. Sena blushed a little as he caught himself staring at his friend.

"Well then let's go." Riku said grabbed Sena and walking toward the door.



Once there, they got a map to see where they wanted to go. There were seven themed areas, and they only had three days to enjoy them all. Sena dragged Riku to all of his favorite rides. Once the sun was setting, Riku and Sena where getting cotton candy.

That was when Riku saw the housed house. He smiled at that; he got an idea in order to get Sena closer to him. "Hey, Sena, why not try the haunted?"

All of Sena's blood was rushed out of his face. Sena clearly didn't like that idea. Riku chuckled at this. Quickly he grabbed Sena's hand, catching him off grad again. Then he pulled him toward the haunted house.

"N-n-n-no!" Sena said as he tried to get away. "P-p-please R-R-Riku… I don't like haunted houses."

By now Riku was dragging Sena into the haunted house. "Don't worry Sena, I'm your big brother I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise." Riku said to Sena as he already stopped in front of the haunted house.

Sena stopped struggling and relaxed at Riku's words. "You better not be lying." Was all said as Riku went into the haunted house.

* * *

Yay! That isn't easy. If you no like please do tell, so I can make changes. Please do tell me what you think. What I should add and what I could do to make it better. Either way thank you for reading.

Hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be out soon. So please do tell no what I need working on.

^_^

Kill them! Ya-Ha!!

**Thank you Silvog for being the first to post in my fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hotel

**A/N:** Okay here I the third chapter. I have no idea how this is going to turn out. I just hope you like it. I am going to go off of what I have learned.

Please enjoy and please, please, please, please, review. ^_^

**Summary:** Sena and Riku win a contest at a carnival. The contest was for a pair of tickets to Tokyo Disneyland. Sena has decided to take Riku with him. What Sena doesn't know is how Riku feels about him, what will happen at the theme park? Yaoi or shounen-ai

**Warning:** unless you haven't seen the rating, this is an M rated fic so… This is my first lemon so it really does suck. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Pairing:** Riku x Sena

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 is not mine and never will be...

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**The Hotel**

Once in they saw that it looked like a regular house except for a few things that weren't suppose to be inside the house they went further in. Sena simply grabbed onto Riku's arm, as if holding on for dear life.

Riku looked down to see Sena's face. His heart skipped a beat, when he saw Sena scared face. He fought the urge to just kiss Sena on the lips and tell him that he would always be there to protect him.

Sena stepped on something and suddenly everything started. First it stared with just a loud creak. Then the door closed and something came from the room next to the door. It was a man holding onto a chain saw.

Sena went white, before he ran even further inside tears streaming down his face taking Riku along with him. Once they were further in and there was no more sign of a man chasing them Sena stopped.

"You okay, Sena." Riku asked as he saw that Sena looked a little pale. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

But before Riku could say anything he saw that they were in a hallway. There were a lot of doors. He stared walking a little further to see if he could see what was inside the rooms.

All at once the doors started to open and close on the own. All of them closing and opening, all at once out of nowhere ghost started appearing from where they came from. Sena started to run for his life again. Riku soon followed after him. Sena was fast but so was Riku, so it was easy for Riku to keep up with Sena. Riku was laughing hard when he saw that Sena was really scared now.

"It seems that it's almost over." Riku said as he grabbed Sena, hand.

They were getting close to the exit when a trapped door opened making both of them fall into the hole.



It was dark and they could barely see a thing. When their eyes adjusted to the dark they saw their positions.

Riku was on top of Sena. Riku's leg was in between Sena's legs. His face was mere inches away from Sena's. His hand was, well touching Sena's behind, while the other one was BY Sena's shoulder.

Riku couldn't stand it anymore so he lowered down even more and kissed Sena firmly on the lips. When he stopped he looked at Sena. Sena was blushing.

"What did you do that for?" Sena asked him.

"If it isn't obvious I love you." Riku said as he looked away from Sena. "Um…"

Before Riku could finish his apologue for kissing him. Sena had kissed him back which was a surprise for Riku. When they both broke away from their heated kiss, they were both panted.

"I love you, too." Sena said.



**(Lemon start)**

Once they were out of the hunted house it was already closing time. So they went to the hotel. It seemed that everything was going against them as it started to rain on them. They both ran to the hotel room.

Both were laughing once inside the room. They were both wet, Riku liked it how Sena looked like with his hair wet and on his face.

He stopped laughing as he stared at how beautiful Sena looked as he laughed. Without notice he was moving closer to Sena's face. Without a second thought Sena closed the gap. Riku was a little taken aback, but continued to kiss Sena. Sena's mouth opened letting Riku's tongue to move forward, searching for any nooks seeking out spots that were sensitive to its delicate tip, Sena moaned as it flicked along the roof of his mouth. They both broke way in need of air. Soon Riku started to kiss and nip Sena on the neck. Sena moaned when Riku started to suck at his neck. Riku was starting to undo Sena's shirt.

Riku's hands were soon moving over Sena's chest, as he felt Sena's light muscles that he had made while playing American Football. Riku started to rub Sena's hardened nipple making Sena moan. Riku placed his lips back onto Sena's lips as Sena started to another heated kiss. Sena was the one taking Riku's shirt off now. The only thing connecting them was a strand of saliva.

They were both by the bed by now as Riku pushed Sena onto the bed. He gave Sena another kiss, while he started undoing Sena's pants and threw them across the room along with his boxers. He looked at him who was now flushed and naked under him. Riku had never seen Sena look any sexier than he did now. He started playing again with Sena's nipple causing him to arch up off the bed.

Sena's skin on his only aroused Riku even more. He kissed Sena once more as his hand went down and started stroking Sena's hardened erection. Sena shuddered pleasantly at Riku's touch. Riku started to take off his pants as he started to kiss Sena with much lust.

"Ri-ku… I… want… you…" Sena said through his panting. He left it at that since he didn't want to say anymore, knowing full well that the white haired boy would understand.

Now they were both naked and sweaty. Both wanton the each other, Riku then started to search for something he could use as a type of lubricant in the drawer. To his surprise there was one in there. He smiled at this.

Sena's legs were hanging off the bed, which was perfect for Riku. Riku started to lubricate his fingers with the lube. Then Sena gasped softly when two fingers entered him and massaged his inner walls. Sena panted at the unusual, slightly uncomfortable feel of Riku's finger invading him.

Riku scissored his fingers, stretching Sena's passage, which was kind of painful making him hiss in discomfort. A slight burn radiated from everyplace Riku's fingers touched. Slowly the burn dissipated as he got used to the probing fingers. Riku slid in a third finger into Sena, making Sena grunt in pain. Riku then moved his fingers in deeper and stretched more than before. His fingers hit against a different texture, and Sena cried out loudly.

"AHH, ohh, ahh. Riku…god, do that again!" Sena begged as his arms fell limply on the bed.

Riku curiously touched the different patch again and Sena thrust his hips back on Riku's fingers, moaning.

"Getting a little hard are we, Sena?" Riku teased the brunette haired boy. Sena just blushed, if possible, even more.

He quickly pulled his fingers out and Sena let out a cry of frustration. He put some lube on his fingers again, but this time he lubed himself with a couple of strokes. Riku's eyes darkened with desire at the sight of his lover sprawled on the bed like he was now.

Riku stretched himself out over Sena, aligning their bodies. Then he lifted Sena's legs to rest his ankles on his shoulders. He grabbed his erection, bringing it to Sena's hole. He slowly pushed in, giving Sena time to adjust to his tumescence. Tears sprung up in Sena's eyes and a burning pain exuded in his ass, as more and more of Riku disappeared into Sena.

Once inside Riku leaned down to give Sena a kiss. Then he placed both his hands by Sena's hips holding himself up. Suddenly he thrust upwards, the pain giving way to pleasure. The second time Riku thrust in, this time heading for a certain place, making Sena's eyes shoot open and his mouth open to scream out Riku's name, as he brushed against his prostate. Riku trust in again and again, he was getting close now. So close.

With his other hand that was holding him up he started towards Sena's erection. He grasped Sena and thrust in again hitting his prostate once more. Sena screamed Riku's name as his seed came shooting out onto their stomachs letting his muscles started to loosen.

Riku then pushed in once, twice, and then let his seed fill Sena as he screamed out Sena's name. He then laid on top on Sena. He then slowly withdraw himself out of Sena and they both lay on the bed. Subsequently both of them then went further in on the bed and went to sleep after their little fun, with both their bodies hugging each other.

* * *

To tell you the truth this is the first time to write something like that. Okay it was a little odd having them do that since I know almost nothing about that.

Anyways hope you enjoy. ^_^

Please, please, please, review and tell me how I did that.


	4. Chapter 4: Past Memories

**A/N: **Okay as to make myself feel better after the chapter I just wrote I am going to write this. I just hope you enjoy, and yes this is a dream. I based it off of a picture I found while searching for Eyeshield 21.

**Summery:** Sena and Riku win a contest at a carnival. The contest was for a pair of tickets to Tokyo Disneyland. Sena has decided to take Riku with him. What Sena doesn't know is how Riku feels about him, what will happen at the theme park? Yaoi or shounen-ai

**Warning:** this chapter may or may not suck. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Pairing:** Sena/Riku

**Disclaimer:** I don't know it or the picture I got the idea from. I only wish I can thank the person who drew that pic.

Either way whoever drew Sena and Riku on a swing when they were little, thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Past Memories**

_Both of them were in a playground. After running so long they were getting a drink of water. Both of them smiling and laughing. Sena could never catch up to Riku. And Riku had more stamina than he did too. Sena never really cared, since he really liked Riku and he was like an older brother to him, maybe even more._

"_Come on, Sena! We still have to run two more time around the park!" Riku called out to Sena as he was already running ahead._

_Sena only smiled and started to run after Riku. Both of them started to run around the park as both trying to pass each other and liking the air on their faces._



_At Sena's house, which they both ran to right after running in the park, they were both talking in Sena's room. Riku was giving Sena a few more tips on how to improve his running. Sena paid attention to all the things Riku was saying as if everything he said was great wisdom. To Sena they were, and he learned it all as Riku showed him in detail._

"_Riku why don't you stay over today?" Sena asked Riku right after he was done telling him about how to take good care of you legs while running._

_Riku looked up at Sena and then said, "I don't think my mom will mind, so why not."_

_Both boys went downstairs to eat lunch. Once they were done eating they picked up their plates and asked Sena's mother if Riku could stay. She wholeheartedly agreed. She was beginning to start worrying if he son would find real friends, and not bullies, which he considered friends._

_The rest of the day they spent it playing videogames. They also tried their hands on some ghost story telling at night before going to sleep. It was mostly Riku saying the ghost stories and Sena almost screaming when some loud noise came from outside._

_When it was time to sleep and Riku already was in a futon of his own. Sena couldn't sleep because he kept on thinking that at any minute a ghost would appear out of nowhere and scare him._

"_Ano… Riku… are you sleeping?" Sena asked Riku as he turned around to look at his friend._

"_No… don't tell me you are scared, SE-NA?" Riku teased._

_Sena just nodded and gave the white-haired boy puppy eyes._

"_D-do you want me to sleep with you?" Riku asked looking at Sena._

_Sena just nodded. Riku got out of his futon and went over to where the brunet-haired boy was sleeping and hugged him. Sena blushed a little but he felt better and almost immediately fell asleep in Riku's warm embrace._

"_Sena… I love you." Riku said, but Sena was already asleep. Riku saw this and just smiled as he let myself fall unconscious._



"_Sena come on!" Riku called out to Sena when he saw that he had stopped. Riku walked back towards Sena as he saw that Sena was looking at a boy. He saw him run past him, but Riku paid no attention to him. "Is something the matter?" Riku asked when he was close to Sena._

"_Hm… oh… um… no nothings wrong." With that Sena started to run again toward the park. (Later on both Sena and Riku realize that it was Shin that they were looking at.)_



_Once at the park Riku was feeling grumpy because Sena was paying more attention to that kid they ran by than he was to him, so he challenged him to a race. This time Sena wanted to win, so he ran even after they got to the point they had to run to._

_Riku being the competitive type took the challenge. By the time they both stopped they were both tried. _

"_Ano… Riku where are we?" Sena asked once he saw that they were in front of a playground._

_Riku looked up from where he was sitting finally realizing that this was a part of the park that they never ran to. He looked around until his eyes stopped at a swing set. He smiled as he rose up and grabbed onto Sena's hand and started to pull him toward the swings. "Come on Sena, let's try out the swings."_

_Sena nodded as they both ran to the swings. Sena sat down as Riku places his feet on both sides of Sena._

"_Ano… Riku what are you doing?" Sena asked as he felt Riku's feet by his sides._

"_I'm going to swing with you of course." He said matter-a-factly. "I will help you swing by moving my body."_

"_Okay!" Sena said with a huge smile on his face._

_After that they both swung on the swing for a while. Both loving the air on their faces, it felt like they were both flying. Both where smiling and laughing with each other. They stayed like that until it was time for them to go. After that Sena walked Riku to the bus stop and then started to walk to his house._



_After that day a few months passed and Riku had to tell Sena that he was going to move. This broke both their hearts. But he did promise that he would come back. Both he and Sena made promises to each other._

_As Sena ran by the truck he tried not to cry as his best friend was leaving. He silently waved as his tears flood down his cheeks as the truck started to disappear. He held on tight to his little figurine that Mamori had even to them.

* * *

_

Okay I know that was cheesy. I just wanted to put it in because I saw that pic and I really wanted it in my story.

If you like review, if you don't still review and tell me where I can fix it at. The next chapter might be the last for this story, cause I've already started another fic that I will post soon! ^_^

Arigato gozaimasu! ^_^


End file.
